Punishment
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Contains spoilers for episode 177! Kai is at the edge of losing, when suddenly a new power takes over and he performs the ultimate Legion. However, was it really a good thing he received the strength to do so?


Good afternoon.

**Pairing:** None

**Time:** Link Joker (Episode 177)

* * *

Kai was the edge of losing as Kourin rode her ultimate Legion. The two Link Joker units aimed for Kai's Blaster Blade Seeker and Sing Saver Dragon. The last card had to be a heal trigger, or he would lose the game and also the last clue, which could lead him and his mates to Aichi.

"Heal trigger activated!"

Misaki, Miwa, Kamui and Naoki cried out in joy as Kai wasn't defeated yet. Gaillard looked shocked, but Kourin remained collected and didn't let such a silly thing like a trigger distract her. She wouldn't allow those people to make Aichi more sad than he already was.

"I still have one more attack left! I'll finish you and sever all of your feelings!"

"I guard!" exclaimed Kai, revealing a Grade 0 units to the guard zone. The attack didn't go through and Kourin's turn was over. Kai had to finish the battle this turn, because he wouldn't be able to survive another attack from Kourin's Legion.

"I stand and draw! I declare my victory now! Final turn!" said Kai, drawing the upper card of his deck. He needed to win this and finally rescue Aichi. He needed his mate back no matter what. And that's when everything changed.

_"Kai Toshiki, do you seek the required power to save Sendou Aichi?"_

Kai didn't know where the voice came from, but it sounded so pure and melodic, he wanted to listen to it.

"Yes."

_"Then follow the path of the Dragon Legion and you will be the one who claims victory over Link Joker, over Judgment and over everything else!"_

Kai was blinded by the overwhelming light of Sing Saver Dragon. Blaster Blade Seeker faded away and the empty spot was replaced by another figure. The mighty figure opened his wings and let out a roar.

"MY LEGION, FINISH HER OFF!" yelled Kai, poititing at the blonde haired traitor. He was shocked that he performed a move without even realizing it. He looked up to see that instead of Blaster Blade Seeker there was another mate. It was white as snow and shining like Sing Saver Dragon, but had resemblences with Dragonic Overlord. But it was a Royal Paladin unit, it wasn't a Kagero unit. That clan was now under the control of Taishi Miwa.

Olivier Gaillard and Kourin Tatsunagi just widened their eyes at the second evolution of Kai's Legion. How was this possible, only Blaster Blade Seeker should have been able to do Legion with Sing Saver Dragon.

"What is this?" said a shocked Naoki Ishida as he gazed at the double dragon Legion. The rest of the mates were confused as well, but Kai saw the true beauty of his amazing dragons. He saw the true strength of Legion.

"Damage trigger. No trigger. I cannot believe you were able to pull off a triple critical," said Kourin, the sixth damage falling into her drop zone. Wait, Kai did a triple critical? How, when with what cards? He looked on his field and saw that all the units have been replaced. What the hell happened?

"Now Kourin is the one receiving Judgement," said Kamui as he looked worriedly at the former pop idol from Ultra-rare. Gaillard looked unsure, because none of the Quatre Knights has tasted their own strength yet.

"Oh, no. Nothing like this child's game," said Kai, his eyes starting to glow in the color blue and an evil grin spreading on his face. Kai was totally under control. He didn't know what he was talking about, but he didn't care. He felt the power go through his body and it was wondeful.

"What are you talking about?" asked Miwa, shocked at Kai's sudden change in attitude. Kai raised his arms and the prison changed from blue flames to white ones. Now this was Kai's form of prison, Gaillard had no power whatsoever.

"Judgment? Such a waste of time. The true form of pain is done by punishment and you'll be the first one to experience it. Apocalyptic Punishment!"

The white flames of hatred consumed the wielder of Link Joker and she yelled out in agony. Kai couldn't explain it, but he enjoyed to hear her suffer. It was like listening to the angel trumpets. He smiled as she fell unconscious and with her head pressed against the cold and hard ground. Maybe she was dead, Kai would have prefered that, but since it's her first time, she should get through, however just barely.

"Kai...," Misaki said in horror as she watched her former comrade consumed by some mysterious power. But this wasn't like the time he was reversed. This was much, much worse.

Kai fell to punishment and he was eager to fight and defeat the Quatre Knights once and forever.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I can't explain it, but I always have the urge to write something after seeing a new episode of Cardfight! Vanguard: Legion Mate.**


End file.
